The present invention relates generally to wireless networks, and more specifically to wireless networks including one or more portable data terminals.
In many industries portable data terminals are used to gather data from remote locations and relay such data to a central computing device. Usually the applications for such devices are for tracking the location and quantity of goods as they are moved throughout a manufacturing, distribution, warehouse, or retail facility, for example. Typical devices used in such applications include portable data terminals or portable pen computing devices known as workslates. In a batch data collection application, an operator will take a terminal into the facility and input data at various remote locations. The data may be hand input via a keypad or it may be electronically input through a barcode reader. When the operator has completed all of the data collection tasks, the operator transports the terminal to a docking station where, once connected, data is uploaded from the terminal a host computer.
In a wireless network, or RF data collection application, each portable data terminal includes an RF transceiver which transmits data to the host computing device within a very short period of time after the data is input into the terminal. If the data collection area is small, the RF transceiver may communicate directly with a corresponding RF transceiver at the host computer. If the facility is larger, the portable terminal transceiver may communicate with one of a plurality of access point transceivers geographically spaced throughout the facility. The access points in turn communicate with the host computer through a hardwired network such as Token Ring or Ethernet.
A problem associated with such data collection systems is that there is not a convenient system for voice communication among each person operating a data collection terminal and/or central managers, for example. While it has been possible in the past to communicate data information to another terminal or host computer via a keypad, barcode reader, or the like, it is desirable to provide for voice communication as well. For example, a person operating a terminal at one location in a facility may want to engage in conversation and/or leave a voice mail message with another person operating a terminal at a different location.
Cellular telephones have been available which provide for wireless voice communications. However, such technology requires its own specific communications network. Hence, it would be expensive and perhaps cost prohibitive to simply add a cellular telephone to a data collection terminal to permit voice communications. This would require. separate RF transceivers, access to commercial cellular service providers, etc., each of which would significantly add to the cost of owning and operating such a terminal.
Accordingly, there is a strong need in the art for a portable data collection network which includes portable data terminals which provide for voice communication. In particular, there is a strong need for a network in which the terminals do not require a separate RF transceiver or access to commercial cellular service providers. There is a strong need for a network which permits voice communication over the same network links utilized for data communications.
According to one aspect of the invention, a portable data terminal is provided for use in a portable data collection network including a backbone network and a plurality of access points coupled to the backbone network, the portable data terminal which includes a keypad for inputting data; a barcode reader for inputting barcode information an RF transceiver for wirelessly communicating at least one of data input via the keypad and barcode information read by the barcode reader to the backbone network by way of at least one of the plurality of access points a speaker; and a voice circuit operatively coupled to the RF transceiver and the speaker for receiving voice data via the RF transceiver, and for converting the voice data into a voice signal which is output through the speaker.
According to another aspect of the invention, a portable data terminal is provided for use in a portable data collection network including a backbone network, and a plurality of access points coupled to the backbone network, the portable data terminal which includes input means for inputting data; an RF transceiver for communicating with at least one device coupled to the backbone network via at least one of the plurality of access points, the RF transceiver being configured to communicate information in packets in accordance with a carrier sense multiple access (CSMA) protocol; a speaker; a microphone; and a control circuit, operatively coupled to the input means, the RF transceiver, the microphone, and the speaker, for selectively enabling the RF transceiver to transmit first data based on data input via the input means and second data based on a voice signal provided via the microphone, and for converting voice data received by the RF transceiver into a voice signal which is output through the speaker.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a portable data terminal is provided for use in a portable data collection network including a backbone network and a plurality of access points coupled to the backbone network, the portable data terminal which includes a keypad for inputting data; a barcode reader for inputting barcode information; an RF transceiver for wirelessly communicating at least one of data input via the keypad and barcode information read by the barcode reader to the backbone network by way of at least one of the plurality of access points; a microphone; and a voice circuit operatively coupled to the RF transceiver and the microphone for transmitting voice data obtained from the microphone via the RF transceiver.
According to another aspect of the invention, a portable data terminal is provided including input means for inputting data; an RF transceiver for transmitting data input via the input means to a remote location; a memory; a speaker; a control circuit, operatively coupled to the RF transceiver and the speaker, for receiving voice data via the RF transceiver, storing the voice data in the memory as at least one voice mail message, and for selectively converting the at least one voice mail message to a voice signal which is output through the speaker; a display for displaying indicia of the at least one voice mail message stored in the memory; and an input operatively coupled to the control circuit for selecting the at least one voice mail message to be converted based on the indicia on the display.
According to still another aspect of the invention, a portable data collection network is provided, including a hardwired backbone network; a plurality of access points coupled to the backbone network; a plurality of portable data terminals, each of the plurality of portable data terminals including input means for inputting data; an RF transceiver for communicating with at least one device coupled to the backbone network via at least one of the plurality of access points, the RF transceiver being configured to communicate information in packets in accordance with a carrier sense multiple access (CSMA) protocol; a speaker; and a control circuit, operatively coupled to the input means, the RF transceiver, and the speaker, for selectively enabling the RF transceiver to transmit data based on data input via the input means and to convert voice data received by the RF transceiver into a voice signal which is output through the speaker.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing and related ends, the invention, then, comprises the features hereinafter fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims. The following description and the annexed drawings set forth in detail certain illustrative embodiments of the invention. These embodiments are indicative, however, of but a few of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed. Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the drawings.